


Experiment Backfired

by songbirdofcolumbia



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, mutsuki picking on shirazu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbirdofcolumbia/pseuds/songbirdofcolumbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mutsuki finds Shirazu's embarrassment adorable and super amusing until it backfires on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment Backfired

It all started because Tooru realized that maybe, just maybe Shirazu had a crush on him. Just maybe. It all started when Shirazu accidentally drank from Tooru's coffee mug instead of his own. Promptly realizing his own mistake, Shirazu screeched about 'indirect kiss', turned red, and promptly ran away (knocking Urie over in the process to run up the stairs to his room). At the time, Tooru could only stare and blink after the squad's leader. He slowly relaxed once again and sipped on his coffee as he began to think. It hadn't been the first time Shirazu had reacted strongly to something like that, Tooru was beginning to realize.

And so Tooru began to plan. 

Mostly it was because he wanted to tease and pick on Shirazu. Tooru was not a person that normally teased his friends or bullied other people. _It's just an experiment._ That's all it was. It was just an experiment. If asked, Tooru couldn't ask what the experiment was for though. To see if it was just physical contact that embarrassed his squad leader? Or maybe it was to just protect himself in case he ever did decide to confess his feelings for the orange haired male.

Everything started off innocent enough. Standing a bit too close to Shirazu on missions or during debriefs, brushing his hand against the other's when they were walking. Leaning a little too close to him when they were talking to him. Seeing Shirazu's face and ears turn red was amusing and made Tooru's stomach flutter slightly. How could someone that focused on being so tough be so incredibly cute when he blushed and stammered? Occasionally, Tooru felt himself blushing and had to retreat to compose himself. 

Unfortunately there was too much of a good thing, Tooru found out when he "accidentally" invaded Shirazu's personal space and started laughing at the other's sputtered reaction. 

Laughing had been a horrible action.

Shirazu's face turned redder by the moment before he turned on his heel and stormed off, grumbling. "Even Tooru can be cruel." 

"Shirazu-kun!" Tooru tried, calling after him as he jogged to catch up to his squad leader. Without thinking, he grabbed Shirazu's wrist and allowed himself to be dragged along. "Shirazu-kun, I'm sorry!" he managed as he basically jogged to keep with pace with the other. "I'm really sorry. It's just I like you, a lot and please stop walking so fast!" 

Now he was jogging up the stairs after Shirazu, trying to get him to stop for just a second. "I'm really sorry! It's just I-I thought you were really cute when you got embarrassed. Shirazu-kun!" Still nothing and it would be too soon that Shirazu would lock himself in his room and probably never speak to Tooru again. The thought made his stomach drop out and his heart sink through that hole that was metaphorically created. If nothing else, he didn't want to lose his close friend. "Shirazu-kun!" 

Tooru swallowed and threw himself between Shirazu and his bedroom door. "Please! At least talk to me! O-or at least listen to me before you go in there and decide you hate me! I really didn't mean to upse -" Tooru was not expecting to be cut off mid sentence by a pair of chapped lips. Chapped and warm against his own. All he could register was Shirazu's hand next to his head and those lips on his own. 

A soft laugh, though rough (like sandpaper, but not unpleasant. Maybe more like a cat's tongue?) cut through Tooru's thoughts slightly when the pressure left his own lips. "Now we're even," Shirazu rumbled and Tooru felt his knees go weak.

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off an exchange with shishirazu on tumblr.


End file.
